Daylit memories
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: (Changed title and summery) A collection of deleted scenes, short stories, one shots and what ifs from Daylight disdain. (please read and review)
1. Titan experiments

The Scouting Legion had managed to captured another 4m class Titan that Hanji had named Sonny#2 in loving memory of the one that had been killed by Annie. Strangely enough. Sunny#2 shared a perfect resemblance to the late Sonny the first, or so Hanji had called him, right down to its tolerance for any pain. It had started out at a bit of fun at first and besides Alex had just been very curious wondering how a Titan with a tiny brain that was deader then a zombie would react to **that** song. An so she found herself in the yard under the tent where Sunny#2 was currently under his sunlight depravation. Nailed down to the floor so that it couldn't move an inch. It plucked its head up as she entered with her I-pad and made an exited nose. Like children do before a meal.

Alex had stopped a good few feet away from him and squatted down on the ground holding out her precious a few feet to Sunny's face and let the music play full blast in a frequency so hugh that Alex was sure that it would have made her go deaf if she hadn't been wearing earplugs.

Sunny#2 just stared open mouth not really doing much but then after about ten minutes of Alex rewinding the song it suddenly let out a huge roar like it was in pain and began to thrash around on the ground. Alex quickly got up.

"Hanji-sama... I think I might have caused Sunny#2 to have a reaction to pain now..." Alex called as a group of people came running into the yard.

"What happened to Sunny#2?!" Hanji shouted practically tearing the dark brown hair out of its ponytail.

"I made him listen to copious amounts of high pitched J-pop cat music from my world. He didn't react at first but after a while... well... you can see him thrashing around in there can't you?"

"Alex... what was that dribble." Seto Kaiba asked darkly crossing his arms.

"A combination of otakus, cats, pop tarts and the internet...? she said in a small voice holding her red I-pad in front of her face that showed with a look of pure innocence.

"Of course." he sighed shaking his head at the knowledge of simple minded Americans pocking fun at the Japanese language as Hanji went to comfort Sunny#2.

"Hanji... you try way too hard." Ahtoris observed watching as Hanji patted Sunny#2's head. When it was over Hanji turned to Alex an unreadable look in those deep brown eyes behind square glasses.

"What Hanji? You mad at me for hurting Sunny#2?" Alex asked staring sideways into Hanji's dark brown eyes.

Hanji just stood there for a few seconds before Alex found herself far too close to Hanji's body for her liking.

"Oh Alex!" Hanji proclaimed excitement dripping in the deepish voice.

"That might be just what we needed! Don't worry! Sunny#2 was just exited that's all!" Hanji said holding the girl tightly to h...

"Needed for what exactly?" Alex said but then released that she was being squeezed against _Hanji's_ chest...

_Crap... now I know..._

"That titans have a taste in music!" Hanji said excitedly while pulling her away and looked into those dark eyes.

"Is there any more of that kind of music on that I pady... thingy of yours?!" Hanji's eyes were alight with curiosity.

_I'm gonna hate myself in the morning..._

Alex sighed and nodded.

* * *

For those of you who are interested Alex and Athoris are my . you can read about who Athoris is in my story Born of the sun and Hush and Alex is exclusively, for now, in Daylight disdain and also in one chapter of LevRen.

Also she does something in chapter 5 that will make you Mike lovers out there very happy.


	2. Ghost stories

The scouting legion had had another exposition to the lands beyond the walls again since people were staring to support them again. So they had arrived back at the old castle with a good few hours of sunlight left. It wasn't in that bad of shape even Levi couldn't find any dust anywhere. Anyway. It was night and it had been raining for a good three hours now. And everyone was bored and somehow very hot and bothered. So Alex had suggested telling ghost stories and urban legends from her world to pass the time. Some, mostly the whole of the scouting legion especially Hanji, excluding Levi, had been rather interested to know what kind of stories they could tell.

"But why kind of parents name their child 'Death mask lady'?" Armin asked when Alex was done with the story.

"Beats me Armin," Alex said shrugging slightly. "But there is another version of Kashima Reiko in my country that says if you go into a public bathroom a clown will come at you with a chain saw is you don't answer its question right. Don't know why Its always a public bathroom but its probably because I've seen things in there you won't believe!"

"Don't take these too seriously." Seto muttered taking a sip of coffee. "These are all just urban legends made up to keep kids in line..."

"Well what about Kuchisake Onna?" Alex said suddenly.

Jonouchi stiffened slightly looking a little uncomfortable while Seto just looked annoyed.

"Go on Alex," Hanji said while leaning forward looking eager to listen.

Alex smiled slightly at Hanji and started her story:

"In Japan. The legend states that it is somewhere in the 1970. There was a beautiful married woman. she was said to be very vain and full of herself. So much so that her husband grew suspicious that she was cheating on him... when he found out it was true... He took a knife." Alex said her face illuminated by the candle light putting her index finger in front of her mouth looking around pausing for the effect. And he slit her mouth from side to side... like a horribly deformed smile..."

Everyone paused and then looked over at Atlas who had a bored expression on his face an elbow on the table resting his chin on his hand who glanced at them smirked and opened his mouth reveling the deformed slit of a mouth and twisting red tongue.

"Yeah... like that. Anyway. No one is sure if she committed suicide or not or just died of blood loss... but she died... But people say that she is still wondering around. And if you are unlucky enough she will stop you in the middle of a deserted street of road wearing a white surgical mask to cover her mutilated face. First she will ask... Am I pretty? in a haunting voice. If you answer yes she will take off her mask revealing her twisted face and shout: "AM I PRETTY NOW!?" If you answer yes she will kill you. If you answer no she will kill you..." The only way to get away... is to say something along the line of you are plain. This will confuse her and give you just enough time for you to run away... She may not be real... but there was a case about a woman chasing children in a car in Korea. The police were in a car chase with her. She was going so fast that her car ran out of control and careened into... something. When they found her next they said that her mouth was split from side to side just like the slit mouth woman."

Hanji looked thoughtful for a few seconds and the turned to Rotto who was sitting next to Asher on the other side of the table.

"What about you Rotto?" Hanji asked in the usual way brown eyes brimming with curiosity. "Are there any urban legends or ghost stories in your country?"

Rotto glanced at Hanji and then smiled.

"Sorry... can't think of any. Most of them are down right dull compared to the ones she's talking about," he said shrugging slightly.

"What about you?" Hanji asked turing to Atem who just shook his head.

"Sorry... but... he have a more understanding of spirits then most do." Athoris said leaning back in his chair arms behind his head.

"The evil blue screen of death... or something."

"...Teke teke..."

"The Rake..."

"No... don't say that... Alex said shuddering.

"...Ben..."

"You must be kidding... mutt. You actually believe that?"

"Well... if you know what it is then you must have read it also!" Eren said to Kaiba who just scoffed at him.

"You don't even know what its about."

"Well... what is it about?"

"Haunted game that might kill you..."

"...Oh..."

"Ah! I have one more! And its German as well!" Alex said suddenly.

"Slenderman..."

There was silence in the room for a few seconds as everyone looked at her.

"I've heard something like that!" Armin piped up suddenly... "Der GroBmann... I've read it in a book once... Remember Eren. Mikasa?" he asked turning to his two friends.

"That book... yeah..." Eren said remembering nine year old Armin being so scared he couldn't sleep for a week. Armin glanced at him and smiled.

"But... they can't be real right?" Armin continued.

"I donno Armin," Alex said. "It's never been proven for a fact... I for one would like to believe there are other things out there. But not if it kill me! besides these are most just made up stories. Then again you do have naked giants running around eating people around here..."

"This is getting ridicules," Kazuma muttered crossing his hands.,"There is no such thing as..."

Just then there was a clap of thunder outside illuminating the window and for an instant they saw a figure standing right outside looking in on them against a tree. In a suit as dark as the night over a white shirt... with something that looked like it was waving behind him faceless.

Atlas stood up from his chair.

"That defiantly wasn't a titan," it muttered as the thunder clapped again.

There was a sound like a lions roar set deep in its throat and a sound like something scraping against metal.

"Defiantly not a titan..."

Alex looked at the window stalk still for a few seconds screamed and jumped into Hanji's arms.

* * *

I've had this idea in my head for a long time now!

I guess you can all guess who Atlas is.

Keep reading Daylight disdain to find out more.


	3. Flowers

I take no credit for this idea nor do I claim that it belong to me

* * *

It was early in the morning and the daylight of dawn had just broken through the darkness of the night. The castle in all its freshly clean glory was quiet. Most of its inhabitance of it were just getting out of bed. As of now only three people were awake. Erwin, Mike and Alex who were all currently situated in the dining hall drinking coffee. It all seemed strangely normal but Alex had this strange look on her face and kept glancing quickly up and shooting fleeting glances at the door when she though no one was looking before going back to the coffee holding it carefully with two of her still slightly singed fingers once or twice using it to bring a spoonful of coffee out from the cup and then dumping it back in again.

Erwin frowned at the girl and was jsut about to ask what she had done when a sudden ear splitting roar that reverberated around the castle and off the very walls. Alex put down her half full cup of coffee.

"And that's when I left." Alex said calmly and an instant later fled out the rear door and out of the room. An instant later Atlas threw open the door. He looked very angry and steam seemed to emulate from his body he was painting slightly like Eren was when he was in the cell. His hair was a mess as usual but that wasn't the only thing about it.

"Where... is _she_...? he said darkly a murderous dark look in his green eyes. Without even waiting for an answer he ran in the same direction as Alex.

"Hanji!" Alex called opening the door to her room.

"Alex... what was that noise?" Hanji asked sleepily sitting up in bed and reaching for the glasses by the table.

"Umm... remember when I made that white flower chain I made a few weeks ago after Ami kinda healed my hands?" she asked propping her elbows one the edge of Hanji's bed and placing her knees on the ground in a way that might seemed rather uncomfortable.

Hanji nodded looking rather solemn.

"Yeah... so I kinda glued it on Atlas' head..."


	4. Ghost stories 2

Levi sighed rolling in eyes as a piercing long winded shriek, which he could only assume to be that girl Alex's woke him up from his night rest.

"What the hell is going on..."

His voice trailed off as when he had gotten up from his bed he saw something illuminated by the darkness sitting at the fot of his bed. Human like, pale and skinny its piercing eyes glowing in their sockets looking right at him out of the darkness

"What the hell?"

The thing, whatever it was twitched and began to crawl up the bedding up to him.

Levi's eyes seemed to narrow but just slightly.

* * *

Kazuma...?

...

"Kazuma."

"Mmm..."

"Kazuma!" Nora said putting a hand on his partners shoulder and shaking him.

An instant later he found himself on the hard castle floor with his human contractor sitting with his legs folded on the bed above him.

"The fact that we have to share a bed is bad enough. But this..." Kazuma paused as something in the corner of the room under a window caught his attention.

"Mutt... what the hell is that?" he asked his eyes not leaving it.

"I don't know... I was hoping you might... Cause it looks like that body pillow thing you have..."

What happened next would have made Kagome from Inuyasha very shocked.

Meanwhile the little statue dressed in green grinned away with its painted smile.

* * *

Irvin walked down the cold stone halls going for the kitchens to tell the trainees and Hanji to get to bed when he was standing right next to the door when a sudden scream from inside met his ears. Without thinking he threw open the door.

He looked around. Everyone was standing up looking at a long window as the thunder flashed outside. Alex was clinging onto Hanji looking terrified.

Atlas turned to face him.

"Oh... hey."

"Commander!"

Irvin blinked and looking around.

They were all looked somewhat uneasy about something now that he thought about it all standing next to the window.

"What happened why did you scream?"

"No one screamed except Alex... and that was because she was a huge faceless man in a black suit..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" a voice muttered behind them.

Levi was standing in the hall behind him holding a bloody sword in one hand and holding something around the base of its neck with the other and with one simple movement he threw it down in the middle of the room at their feet.

Alex took one look at it and made a small high pitched meep sort of sound.

"Levi... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Irvin demanded eyes wide in shock.

"Don't know... but I woke up to see it sitting at the foot of my bed. Not as bad as a titan thou... but it sure was quick." Levi said his arm bleeding a little.

"Ugh... filthy too..." he said darkly.

Irvin stared at his arm for a few seconds before turning to the others.

"All right... tell me... Alex what's going on?"

Meanwhile Sasha was busy staring at something lying in the middle of the hallway.

"Uhh..."


	5. Levi's diary

Year 850 Day 5.

**_Alex had recently bought in a cat that she says is a type of German Rex native to this area. As If you couldn't realize. It was a dirty, scruffy looking thing with matted black fur and dark eyes. I made her stay outside to wash it off. Where she got it and how I have no idea as she hasn't left the castle since the slenderman incident... So far it has succeeded in peeing on my leg and getting its filthy claws stuck in my hair and eyes leaving Hanji to rub my face with foul smelling liquid suppled by Alex._**

**_Once I tried to fling it out of one of the turrets of the castle... but Rotto stopped me._**

**_Damned pest..._**

**_Also it's reacting very indifferently to... Atlas._**

**_Did we really, honestly have to name Eren's titan? _**

**_Anyway Hanji has insisted that having the cat around is a good idea... but honestly any good idea Hanji ever has nearly always backfires._**

**_ALWAYS._**

**_..._**

**_When did we have the time for this?_**


	6. 104th squad member Alex Lae

This was made because... well... sorry Mizumi-sama but I couldn't find a way for Alex to use the 3d mg. At least not properly. They know already know who she and would probably not allow her to use it and would become even more suspicious as to how she would know how to use it in the first place.

So please enjoy this.

Also for more great titan fanfiction... please Read The girl who crossed a universe, Gehola, Frozen sea and Why won't you let me protect you. all of which are quite enjoyable.

This will also contain spoilers.

For those of you who possibly don't know Alex Lae is my O.C. in Daylight disdain

* * *

It was barren, it was dry. It was deep, dark and intimidating. It was a place to shatter the spirit and then have it rebuilt entirely from scratch.

Those were the feeling she could see when she looked into her head instructors Keith shadis eyes as they locked onto hers as he passed by and glanced down at her through harsh eyes.

But she was expecting what he was going to do as she had been standing behind Armin and she kept her stance as straight of possible.

She would not show any fear anymore. Not to him, not to anybody.

She had the courage and then some now.

"YOU!" he shouted turning to her.

Quickly she breathed in the dry desert like, or what she thought was like, air straightened her shoulders and took her stance of offering her heart to the useless king before her instructor could say another word to her.

Somewhat, thou not very, dithered by her quick salute he went on.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"SIR! ALEX LAE OF WIEDERGEBYRT!* WALL MARIA'S NORTHERN MOST DISTRICT! came the girl's quick response.

She was small hardly any taller then that Krista girl but what she had in beauty she had less if not much of it at all. A small nose and a thin face with thick dark brown eyebrow. Her hair looked nearly blood red under the sun but with subtle hints of dark brown here and there and her eyes were dark brown. Eyes that spoke with a secret red fire not unlike Eren's.

"LAE! STRANGE NAME! WHY ARE YOU HERE, CATTLE?!" he shouted into her face.

"**To reap every single one of the Titans and restore Mankind back to its proper place**! the Girl Alex shouted.

"I SEE!" Keith said a spark of something appearing in his eyes for an instant. "EXCELLENT! YOU WILL BECOME GREAT TITAN FOOD THEN!" he shouted placing a hand on her head and turning her around.

"FORTH ROW, TURN!"

ALex grimaced slightly glaring at his back as she attempted to straighten her hair not aware that a certain dark haired boy was glancing at her through familiar green eyes that had a sense of slight admiration deep inside.

That was until she heard one boy say one of the stupidest things she had ever herd and was promptly head butted to the ground where he fell to his knees like the dog he was..

And her eyes met the boys for a millisecond before they looked away. But a glance was all it took and Alex's eyes continued to look towards Eren and she smiled softly.

_Eren... At last... we meet again... _

But still she couldn't help but feel like there was something foul smelling and rotting in the air.

* * *

Hmm... should I turn this into a separate story?

Before you ask... Alex won't be a clone of Mikasa and protect Eren at all costs. find out how she knows Eren next time. As for the foul feeling she wasn't talking about Sasha.

Oh... and Alex really has small eyebrow but I changed that for this story.

*German meaning Rebirth.


	7. Deleted scene: one

"Hey... Rotto...?"

"Shut it, Asher I need to concentrate." Rotto muttered as the two of them sat on a tree brach while Rotto looked around careful for any sign of movement as titans swarmed underneath them.

"But... why are we and the Titans moving/sitting in screenshots? Or something... Sure the art looks lovely and all but has the animation budget run out again or something? That shouldn't even make any sense since people are reading this after all... Hey Yuki...?"

"Asher... stop breaking the quarta parete and help me concentrate!"

So the two of them sat in silence for what felt like hours more watching the titans move and fumble around beneath them. Asher favorite parts where when they pulled at each-others ears off.

"You know..." Rotto said hands on his knees as he watched them through somewhat narrow eyes. "I kinda feel sorry for them." he finished softly aiming his dark gun down at the walking flesh and fired. The bullet met one of the titans right in the iris where it stayed there and formed a black misty substance within and then another directly aimed at its throat where it passed through the nape of his neck.

"Knowing what..."

"Hey... Rotto?"

"**What**?"

...Mind getting rid of the screenshot things?"

Rotto stared blackly at his blonde haired partner sighed and aimed his gun at Asher's right eye and fired sending him to collapse on the thick dark branch at the impact the bullet passing right through his eye.

"You know, even after a thousand years I really can't decide if you're just dumb or... Ah gods damn it Asher..." Rotto sighed straightening up and looking the other way as a bright flash illuminated the forest.

"Their getting away."

"And who's fault is that?" Asher asked looking up at him through one eye as the other reformed itself looking no worse for wear at him. "Hey Yuki..." he said getting up from the brach so he was sitting on it. "Can you make a me and Rotto playing a game next? I'm sure that people will love that!"

Rotto resisted the urge to shoot him again.


	8. Hanji's research

Inspired by A day with Eren, as told by Hanji.

Just a little bit of pointless dribble.

I own nothing except the story Asher, Rotto, Alex and Athoris.

* * *

"Hanji Zoe here! Recently Alex had given me this thing from her world called a Movie recored, or something. She showed me how it works and I find it quite fascinating! This will come in quite useful.

"She told me to test it out on other people as long as it wasn't her though unfortunately."

"So I guess we'll go test this out!"

* * *

Rotto paused in his work and looked over his shoulder seeing what he only assumed to be a modern day movie recorder pocking through the doorway.

"And here... we have two of the visiting males, the one sitting on the bed is Italian I believe. In the process of making his bullets... Quite a strange way to do it I must say... but I suppose deadly offen..."

"Hanji." Rotto called over his shoulder sitting next to Rotto on the bed putting the knife down.

"Please leave..."

"Oh...?" Alex said hovering into the door-frame besides Hanji.

"So Asher's the submissive one...?"

**BANG**!

"I really must ask you two to leave." Rotto said pleasantly, though his face looked dark, holding the smoking gun.

"And here, we have the true secret nature of the first ma..."

At that instant Hanji was thrown to the ground and the sound of the door slamming shut could be heard. An instant later there was the unpleasant smell of sulfur and something breathing heavily on Hanji's face.

When the scouting legion member eyes opened next they saw the angry yellow eyes attacked to a horse like creature that looked to be entirely made out of black sand that seemed to drip like blood from its body.

"Ahh! here," Hanji said excitedly pointing the camera at it. "We have a hostage of the battle... tamed by the other male Asher to..."

The nightmare horse snorted angrily at the comment and reared its head but when it saw the look on Hanji's face it paused its face highly reminiscencent of the time when Jack had thrown a snowball at its former master.

* * *

The nightmares horse's head was bent low to the ground in utter humiliation as Hanji rode it in the courtyard stopping in the shade of the castles walls where Hanji proceeded to get off the Nightmares back pulling at its reins for it to follow and looking around the corner and spotted him leaning on his staff in the distance and pointed the recorder at him in plain view.

"Ah! The Frost maker! More recent then the other two!"

Jack paused and looked around frowning slightly.

"What a majestic look in the males eyes! what one here can only imagine to be what is called snowflakes! Most interested with him are..."

"Hanji... please stop." Jack said dully.

"AH! I have been seen!" Hanji shouted and bolted to the castle without the horse who looked around at Jack.

"You poor thing." Jack sighed tentatively placing a hand on his nose.

* * *

End of part one.

For all intents and purposes I will include profiles of my O.C.s on my profile page in the near future.


	9. Rotto and Mikasa Part 1

Mikasa was sitting on one of the open castle windows when she heard it. It sounded as soft as the lightest breeze and yet as dark and merciless as the night. Soft and lovely yet it had a dark tone to it. As she listened closely to it she could tell that It was coming from the courtyard. She son found the source of the sound under standing under the shade of a tree. Rotto was there with some strange black instrument in his hands that was resting against his chin. He paused and turned around to when she came up to him.

"Mikasa." he said softly turning around to face her lowering the bow.

"What is that? The thing in your hands?" she asked softly eyeing the stringed instrument in his hands.

Rotto frowned slightly.

"This... is called a violin, or a fiddle. It was origonaly made in ancient Greece but it was my country that made it famous. It a very fine instrument in my opinion... However I find my fingers to be... a bit inexperienced as of late." He said as the wind hands scraped against their still figures. "Do you... have you ever heard its music before?" he asked her.

"I have never seen an instrument like that." she said watching him carefully as he turned to her. Rotto nodded. "But I have seen pictures of it in the books Armin used to bring over when he were children."

Rotto nodded. "That is possibly because of the Titans... Killing all of them off before the age of progress could be solidified... Like Atem said some of the world sometimes are like replicas of others. ...You know Mikasa, there were many great artist skilled in instruments like these... Especially during the Baroqe era. Or so I've read." he finished placing the black colored violin back to rest on his chin and raised the bow up to his chin and began to play. Tomaso Antonio Vatali, Francesco Maria Veracini. All of them and many more had all been skilled artist of that era. It was a secret wish of mine to learn their skills. However... I find that the violin sounds more powerful in a woman's hands" he said looking at her through his blood red eyes and smiling softly.

"Before you killed the rest?"

Rotto paused.

"Precisely..." he said.

* * *

Just a bit of Rotto and Mikasa fluff... If you're wondering where Rotto got a black violin at read chapter six of Descending into madness.


	10. Titan experience part two

"Hanji you won't get anything more out of that Titan. in fact the only thing it wants to do is eat you whole." Atlas said being dragged by the very person he was referring to towards the Sawney's enclosure. Alex was still there looking rather tired as Hanji had told her to make Sawney listen to all the music she could think of and when that had failed she had gone off to search for Atlas, who at that point was being told by Levi to trim his hair. However Hanji wasn't listening just going on about her plan and insisting that titans could understand the music. Several of the Stationary guards eyed Atlas darkly as Hanji dragged it by their fingers tightening on their spears others were bobbing their heads to the constant flow of music. Atlas sighed and rolled its dark green eyes knowing it was best not to do anything rash seeing some of the garrison aim their spears. Atlas sneered at them showing the slit running all most up to the titan's ears. Several of them, the ones with still fresh memories of the Slenderman incident in their minds drew back a little.

Sawney, who had been looking hungrily at Alex the whole ten minutes looked up at the new comers eyeing Atlas most of all.

"Okay Atlas!" Hanji said excitedly as they came with in a safe distance of Sawney. "I was thinking... that you could perhaphs talk to Sawney and find out why he hasn't shown any other interest in the music at this point!"

_Yep she really does have a slight mental problem_. Alex thought typing a song in and pressing enter.

Atlas sighed closing its eyes.

"Get one thing straight, Hanji." the titan hissed at her eyes glowing green. "Unlike Eren... I am not your obedient ginny-pig." Atlas muttered darkly waiting for her to answer. That was until something strange, and oddly violent for a song, blasted from Alex's computer.

"What the hell are you listing to? ...And why do I like it so much?" Levi's voice muttered coming into the enclosure and glaring down at Alex.

"Asians speaking in American." Alex said turning to look at him.

"Hey.. what the hell is that and why does it remind me of Rotto?" Asher, who had been passing by, asked craining around Atlas to get a better picture of what was going on.

_**I'll put you out of your misery**_!

"Yeah... defiantly Rotto." Asher said.

"What do you mean, Asher?" Said a pleasant voice behind them and turning they saw Rotto accompanied by Mikasa holding something in his hands and then he raised his eyebrows at the sound of the music. "Alex, where did you hear that music at?" he asked his face looking a little grim.

"Something that should have lost its edge a long time ago..." _Gods I am so happy I'm in a place where all the Black Lagoon Otaku nerds won't rip me apart for saying that_! Alex said to him.

Rotto nodded in approval at that answer glanced down at Swaney looking thoughtful and then turned to Hanji. "Hanji," he asked. "Maybe we should try something else... something with a much softer tone, I'm not saying that J-pop, American and even Italian are indeed bad but... perhaps... Sawney would respond better with a musical instrument... Like a violin." he finished. Hanji considered this for a moment before nodding in approval.

_Sweet salvation_! Alex though and would have thrown her hands up in triumph if not for the fact that it might have hurt Hanji in some way. Stepping out of the way putting her I-pad back in her bag and Rotto stepped forward eyeing the titan with caution and began to play. It had a certain strange effect on Sawney and even Atlas turned to listen as the notes began to float like the wind around them.

"It's... so lovely." Petra said her eyes wide.

"_How are you even still alive_!?" Atlas asked shocked turning to her.

_Even animals can sometimes be driven to listlessness by music_... Rotto thought looking down at Sawney.

"What a pity..."

* * *

Rotto was playing the melody to Music of the night in both chapters, by the way.


	11. Short preview Alex's determination

Alex looked back at the fallen Military policemen back at the titan and without a second thought ran up to the dismembered body before her quickly dragged it into a small dark alleyway and fiddled with the strap holding the 3d maneuver gear and other parts in place as the titans slowly approached her smiling that cruel happy smile.

"C'mon!" she hissed hearing its foot steps come ever closer to her and stopped leaned down and leered at her through the small opening. Alex pulled the 3d gear free from the dismembered lower body.

_Forgive me_! she thought as she tied the straps around her body quickly but carefully feeling the tight straps cut into her chest, legs and thighs as well as the weight of the sword/box cutter holders against her sides and securing the fan. She looked back at the titan that was sneering at her.

"What the hell are you looking at!?" she muttered testily before pulling one of the swords out of the holder and throwing it directly into its eyes. He screamed reared back holding its eye in pain not noticing the tiny human ran past it or the fact that it was pushing the sword further into its eye blinding him. Alex looking up at the wall before her holding the switch in her hands aimed it at the ledge of the opposite roof before her and pulled the switch.

To say that it was a pleasant ride for the girl would be a complete and utter lie. Alex was being pulled along at breakneck speed feeling as thou her entire body was going to be torn apart by the forces pulling her upwards watching as the roof came closer and closer to her but before she could reach it however she released the single hook and, suspended in midair with a titan reaching for her, pointing the other direction to a far away wall rose higher and higher in the air seeing the whole of wall Rose as she went watching as the people fought below her.

"Gotta find the rest," she thought looking around not noticing that she was heading towards a low wall until it was too late and smacked head first into it momentarily dazed she fell head first to the ground below much to the shock of the two standing right below her.

"Alex?!"

It was the shouting that made her regain conciseness again and through the blood and the haze she aimed two hooks to the wall and landed upside down and hovering inches above the ground seeing two pairs of feet. One crouched down revealing that of Pixis the other Hanes.

"Yo." she said dully swinging a little as she hung there before them.

"Alex? What are you doing?" Pixis asked softly a hint of reprimand in his voice singling for Hanes to retrieve some bandages to stop the bleeding.

"Oh... you know just... trying to stay alive." she shrugged smirking a little in spite of the pain. Pixis nodded approving at the answer.

"You know," Pixis said as Hanes carefully bringing her down. " Despite your fail You would have made a great solder."

_It already happened_. she thought dully holding a cloth against her forehead to stop the bleeding feeling dizzy.

_God damn you Spider-man_...


	12. Rotto and Asher argue about

"So... I've been wondering for a while now." Jean said looking over at Asher from the table as they sat drinking coffee outside of the wall. "What exactly are you wearing and what is up with that snake on her pocket?" he asked eyeing Asher's black robes and silver snake insignia.

"Oh... this? he asked. They're just robes from the time I was in Hogwarts because Pitch met this guy called Riddle and stuff, sort of went down the drain from there..." he muttered looking over at Jack. Isn't that right Jack? he called to the albino on the tree who glanced dow at him. "By the way... what happened to Riddle?"

"He started gaining supporters and started a war against his people and was stopped by a child." Jack called from the tree.

"And there you have it!" Asher said turning to Jean who just looked at him.

"Would you have joined them if you saw what was in it for you?" Alex asked.

"Oh how Slythrine of you." Rotto said slyly smirking at Alex. "I don't really know but they might have.. considering how good I treated his kid..."

"For the last time Asher." Rotto said dully from the table taking a sip of coffee. "I keep telling you a human cannot mate and have an egg with a snake... no matter what... and from what you've been saying he wasn't able to turn into a snake...

"Says you," Rotto muttered turning to him. "Do you have any idea how cuddly Riddle was with that thing?"

"Yes... You've told me... _vividly_.." Rotto said shuddering a little.

"I just asked you about your robe not... _that."_

* * *

Eh.. not very good I just wanted to write the last few parts... and a reason for it. Alex does seem to have a little bit of Slythrine in her, no?


	13. What if 1

**SPOILERS**

I own nothing except the story and Alex.

Salt + colossus Titan =

* * *

"Mankind has finally regained it's dignity... We can win!" Eren thought looking determinately at the page.

"...Yeah... Sure, Eren." Alex said looking directly Into the colossus titan's eyes. Alex stared at it for a few seconds looking thoughtful and pulled something out of her bag spilling it's white contents into her hand and without another moment blew it into it's skinless face. The effect was instintanouse. The Titan rored back clutching at it's face in pain as the substance stung at its red naked flesh and it fell backwards its foot missing the wall by mere inches and by the time everyone looked around it lay flat against the ground that had leveled heavily under its giant weight.

"Wha..." Eren said turning around eyes widening at what he saw below him.

"What the hell did you do to it?!" Reiner shouted leaning down to see his fallen partner.

"The same thing I'm gonna do to you." Alex replied and kicked him down to the ground below where he fell head first on the hard rock a few sprinkles of salt falling on his from above as he lay there. "Man..." she sighed looking at the small bottle of kosher salt. "Why didn't I just do this instead of getting my hands fried off?"

Eren and everyone else stared at her apprehensively.

* * *

Alex being boss...


	14. What if 2 part 1

Eh.. gods. Does anyone have those days where you feel like you just can't get anything done? Seriously... Every time I sat down to write until now has been just... agh... anyway sorry to bore you with this!

What if 2 part 1. What if Rotto and Asher arrived during the female titan chase?

I own nothing except the story Rotto and Asher.

* * *

**"I'LL FOLLOW YOU**!" Eren shouted his eyes screwed shut and around them, despite the fear of a female titan chasing after them bloodlust and triumph in her eyes smearing the bodies of their comrades across the trees, the knowledge that Eren would fight with them as allies they were all, besides one able to breath a sigh of relief and they rode on into the green.

_Except_... Eren thought leaning his head backwards to look at the titan chasing them looking down at him with triumph and then something flew out of the trees red eyes blazing against the shadows and as Eren watched he saw it land on the titans shoulder and quickly dodge its swatting arm and disappear heading for its neck there was a sound like a gun shot but somehow louder. Levi frowned, they weren't anywhere near Erwin, and he turned around watching as smoke began to emulate from the female type titan its pace slowing eyes lowering and it fell to the ground its shadow overlapping them.

"RIDE FASTER!" Levi shouted but as he watched the titan's form about to fall on Eren he saw something jump out of the tree and grab Eren.

Eren felt his body slam against the soft forest ground followed by another soft grunt above him and a weight on his body. He opened his eyes to see a boy his age with burning red eyes long black hair that framed his face and fell down to below his shoulders wearing a dark grey overcoat a strange dark grey shirt that hugged his body and showed his arms and grey pants half lying on him their eyes locked for a few sceonds and then he turned around looking towards the branch of the trees.

"Asher, Ora!" he shouted watching as the black shadow nodded and leaped onto the female titan.

"Sorry about that." the person on his said getting up and offering a hand to him.

"Eren!" Levi shouted as the rest of his squad galloped up to him his eyes falling on the black haired boy as he came closer.


	15. Deleted scene: Rotto's fury

"Asher..." Rotto whispered eyes wide in shock as he watched the swirling black mist consume his partner whole.

"Do not be so shocked, Rotto." Leo said returning his attention towards him. "Did you not murder all those innocent people in your wor..." he was interpreted when Rotto not even turning around shot a bullet in his chest.

"Murder... murder involves slow death and blood lust." Rotto said turing around to face him. "No I didn't murder any innocent men, woman and children. Only the pigs and filth responsible for turning the world into hell and even when I killed them I did not give into the lust for blood. But you are right about the innocent life part... but you see I just erased them from the world sparing them any pain when the bombs were dropped." he said and with each word he aimed a bullet at his knees crippling him and he could only watch helplessly as the broken and torn boy approached him eyes locked onto his the same yet different light green eyes that had looked up at his mothers so lovingly.

"You come here..." Rotto said still a good distance away and fired a bullet straight into his stomach. "Attack my partner and release even more hell on the people here. Don't think that I won't stop you." he said not standing right above looking mercilessly down at him through blank red eyes kneeing him in the stomach and as he doubled over in pain hearing the gun be placed on his head.

"Are you... going to murder me... like you did your own mother?" he rasped and he listened for any kind of socked movement but it didn't come and he looked up to see Rotto's eyes still watching him.

"As I said before, I didn't murder her... If you knew how she died you must have read that they could not get the bullet out of her leg and she suffered greatly from it. No. I simply ended her pain." he said and shot him in the back of the neck.

_After all._ he thought looking up meeting Mikasa's eyes. _The world is a cruel place. Isin't that right, Mikasa_?

_Except I cannot find the beauty in it._


	16. Titan experiments part three, with faes

_Twelve cups of coffee... I'm good... I'm sane. Hanji isn't going to see Sawney at the bottom of the dried up well for this_... Alex thought as Rotto finished his number and then an idea came to her and she fumbled in her bag bringing out a single red book.

Hanji looked expectantly at Sawney. Other then that strange glint in its eyes nothing was different about him. Some of the stationary guard looked like they were about to fall asleep though leaning on their spears despite the best of their abilities not to.

"Hanji," she said softly approaching her. I have an idea, why not test the theory that the titans were once humans or not, with this. Alex said holding a small book out for Hanji to take. It looked harmless enough just a book that could fit inside ones pocket. There was no name of the author just the title that read Labyrinth. Curiously Hanji flipped the book open to a random page. The words looked foreign to her but al the same she could read them. It was interesting enough but all the same she found the plot was very droll indeed. A young girl too treated like a servant by her step-mother who wished her baby brother away.

"I wish... the goblin king would come and take you away, right now." she read and just like that the moment she looked up Sawney was no where to be found and thin piping laughter could be heard all around small tiny figures moving out of the corners of ever eye. There was a flash of lightening and a man was now standing before them. His hair looked like something Asher could get if there were enough of it and had rolled around too many times during the night but a much darker blonde, two sets of eyes one brown the other blue (An is it blue?) dressed from head to foot in black armor with a half moon pendent hanging form around his neck. His hands were covered by gloves, which Hanji found strange for such a warm day.

"Oh..." Alex said her eyes wide in shock. "I didn't really think it would happen. I'm sorry Hanji!"

"Its fine..." Hanji assured her not taking her eyes off Jareth.

_Ah.. David Bowie_. Alex thought drooling a little.

Jareth, the Goblin king glanced behind him at the people in strange outfits pointing their spikes at him and frowned turning his attention back to the... woman before him glaring at him.

"Where's Sawney?" she demanded.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. Now t_hat_ was an unusual name for a child. Anyway he had to do this quickly before Hades found out he was missing. SincehehadtoldhimtostayinthelabyrthinwhileDemander anit.

"Bring him back!" Hanji demanded stepping forward Rotto eyes him.

"Hey, Hanji." Alex said and whispered something into her ear and handing her something.

"What's said is said." Jareth drawled forming a crystal out of thin air and waving it in front of Hanji's face but Hanji just knocked it out of his hands took the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her eye level giving him a cold glare holding something that looked unpleasantly like iron in her hands.

"Even to the titans?" Atlas said and in answer to Jareth's look pointed behind him at the other titan they had bought in one that looked uncomfortably like Marco for Jean to take. Jareth stood still for an instant looking at the huge mass of whimpering flesh before him. Even with all the blood around it it was still a better sight to behold the his goblins. Jareth didn't have long to think thou as he felt someone kick him from behind sending him face first to he ground and then someone step down on his head.

"Hanji... what did you do? Where's the titan and who is he?" Levi muttered looking down at the strangely dressed man under his boot. Alex couldn't help but feel respect for his bravery.

"You want to leave now and _damn_ quickly." Atlas muttered as Hotaru looked up at him.

"Don't you work for my father?" he/she asked. Jreath's eyes went big because at that moment an all too familiar man dressed all in black appeared next to her.

"Did you need me for something, Hotaru..." Hades said pleasantly smiling down at her but when he looked up at Jareth he frowned.

"Oh well this is interesting!" Asher muttered appearing out of nowhere and resting his elbow on Rotto's shoulder as he surveyed the scene of stirring chaos before his eyes.

"Jareth." Hades said and though his voice sounded pleasant his face was anything but as he glared down at him. "Did I not order you to stay put in your labyrinth while it was being run?"

"Can I just get Sawney back?" Hanji demanded.

Hades blinked and looked at her and then at the empty tent and then turned back to Jareth.

"Your goblins mistook a human for a titan?" he said smirking a little. "Well you might want to see what's happened to them... and to your guest." he muttered and Jareth nodded disappearing into golden dust and then an instant later Sawney appeared in a shower of odd dust looking semi out of it. He was also chewing on something.

"Did... did he seriously leave glitter behind?" Atlas said looking semi disgusted as Levi scolded at the mess on the ground muttering something about unmanliness.


End file.
